The Sacred Hat
by Xaphrin
Summary: Seiya has a hat... Usagi doesn't... Usagi goes on a hat rampage through the school. Isn't it fun? (Seiya and Usagi) I love all of you! Even you who don't like Seiya!


**Don't Touch The Sacred Hat**

(A Seiya and Usagi Story)

KONNICHIWA MINNA! So what's up? Nothin much here. I just wrote this story… actually… I know this was bad but I got this idea during my priest's sermon… I feel really bad and all, but I think it's a pretty good Idea. It's not that long and I hope you all love it! PS: I don't own Sailor Moon! 

Usagi had detention. And not only did she have detention… but she had it with Seiya to. What a _pain_.So all in all Usagi was having a pretty bad day. Seiya sat down in his desk and looked over at her. 

He grinned with a devilish glint in his gorgeous indigo eyes. "Well, Hello, Odango!" He chuckled. Usagi growled in response. Seiya simply grinned some more. Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked, sitting in the desk next to him.

"Do what?" he replied, picking up his pen. His grin had faded from his soft features. Usagi for a moment marveled at how handsome he was.

"That cocky grin you always flash at me," Usagi said, nearly forgetting what she was going to say to him. Somehow he always seemed to get her mind of its intended track. She propped her chin up with her right hand and looked at him.

"What? This?" Seiya flashed his million-dollar smile, his white teeth gleaming.

"Yeah that," Usagi rolled her eyes again and turned back to the blank papers in front of her.

Seiya cocked a slightly smug expression on his face, masking the emotions he felt deep inside. He had long since fallen in love with the pastry head. He thought she was bright, sweet, adorable, and… oh so beautiful. He often ached to kiss her silky pink lips with his own. He imagined taking her into his arms and holding her close feeling the air that hung around her encompass him. The air that she held… it was so beautiful, it felt like a pool of goose down under a warm spring sun.

Seiya was quickly ripped from his thoughts as he heard the annoying sound of high-heels on the bare, cold floors of the high school. He looked up to see the devil reincarnate walking into the room. 

She was tall, pale and slender, with very defined facial features. Her cheekbones were high and her lips were thin and dark. She had her dark, clean hair pulled into a thick bun at the back of her head. All in all, she looked like a bag of bones. 

Seiya made a face then groaned silently, "Kino-sensei…" He _hated_ her. She was dry, strict and all in all _extremely_ scary.

Kino looked over at him, her gray eyes flashing like death it's self had entered her, "Kou-san," Her skeletal head turned to Usagi, "Tsukino-san, you both know why you are here, I needn't say any more. You will both sit in complete silence, and…" At this she turned around and from her desk grabbed two large heavy books and dropped one on each of their desks. 

Dust fluttered everywhere, burning into Seiya's eyes, he looked up at her as she continued to speak, "You will each copy the text of these books until your time is done and you may go home." She walked back behind her desk.

Seiya and Usagi blinked the remaining dust from their eyes and opened the books… "Kino-sensei!" They both called at the same time. "The text! It's in…"

"I know very _well_ what it is written in! Now copy! And stay silent!" She yelled, the turned back to the papers before her, an evil grin playing on her deathly lips. Seiya and Usagi exchanged one more glance before they each hunched over and copied the almost indecipherable text.

Two hours finally passed, seeming like an eternity for the two. Kino looked at her watch on her thin wrist then at the two kids with cramping hands in front of her. "Your time is done with, you may be excused," She said nothing more as Seiya and Usagi walked up to the front and placed the copies onto her desk and walked out.

"That was all hell," Seiya said, taking a deep breath. He pulled out a red baseball cap and placed it on his head. It was something he was rarely seen without.

"Why do you always seem to wear that hat?" Usagi asked teasingly as they walked through the large, long, empty halls.

"Because it looks just so good on me," he said, winking at her. His eyes danced playfully, and Usagi found her self gazing into them for a moment, then she chuckled. 

"Really?" She reached out and snapped it off his head. She dangled it between two fingers in a teasing fashion.

"Hey!" Seiya laughed, reaching out to get it. Usagi simply hid it behind her back, grinning at him. "Give it back!" He chuckled.

"Do you want it?" Usagi drawled, _her_ eyes dancing this time. She slowly backed away from him, down the hall.

"Usagi," he said, using her real name, something he called her rarely.

"You have to catch me to get it!" She grinned for a moment longer before sprinting off down the hall. Seiya stood dumbfounded for a second at her sudden burst of playfulness, then took off after her.

"Odango!" he called. Usagi simply laughed in response. Seiya followed her through the locker lined walls ant then up a flight of stairs and around a corner. She ran to the end off the hallway and turned around to look at him. 

"If you want you cap back you have to catch me!" She grinned, then took off down another side hallway. 

"Odango!" Seiya bellowed in response to her reckless sprinting. Shaking his head he chased after her again. Following her past the science lab and through the library. She ran between one of the isles and turned to face him. Seiya caught up with her and grinned.

"I've got you now… now give me back my hat," He said, breath slightly heavy. Usagi laughed in response.

"Iie!" She called out.

"Nani! You're out of options, Odango-chan…" Seiya's voice was playful as he stepped toward Usagi. She grinned.

"Nope!" She turned left and ran through a door. Seiya was about to chase after her when he read the little sign on the door. It read: Ladies.

"Usagi!" he bellowed. He could hear Usagi's chiming giggles from inside the room. He paced outside, trying to decide if it was ethical enough for him to go in there… even though it was probably just him and Usagi in the school. Seiya's eyes turned to slits, then he took a step forward and pushed open the door.

Pink and white tile adorned the room, with a couch!? Hey that's no fair! The girls get couches? He looked Usagi who was standing dumbfounded in the center of the room. He smirked.

"Nani!? You're not supposed to be in here!" She said, hands wringing the cap that had brought him to the 'forbidden zone'.

Seiya's eyes danced a little more as they locked with hers, "You wanna make it game? I'll play your little game, Odango, but I make my own rules…" He bore his teeth in a kind of evil grin.

Usagi straightened up defiantly, "You make yours and I'll make mine!" With that she jumped over the couch and took off through the school again. Seiya growled and chased after her. Suddenly it wasn't about getting his cap back any more, it was about winning the game Usagi had placed before him. Seiya never lost, and he was determined to keep such a good winning streak.

"Odango!" he yelled out, as she turned into the choir room. He turned to see, Usagi catching her breath on the other side of the room. He locked eyes with her, the grin appearing across his face again. Usagi dangled the hat in front of him before she took off through another door and into the hallway that lead into the girl's locker room. After going into the girl's bathroom, Seiya figured he could brave the girl's locker room.

"Odango!" he called out again, he could hear her rushed footsteps and ragged breath as he chased her into the gym. She laughed as he growled at her. She turned around and paused a little to catch her breath.

"Oh, Sei-ya," She split his name into the syllables as she took is hat and put in on her head in between her two pastries. Seiya laughed, he didn't think she could look any funnier. Usagi 'hmph'ed then took off his cap. Seiya chuckled stopped as he locked eyes with her again.

"Cool it Odango… you don't have anywhere to go… I've got you now," he said.

"Not quite!" She turned and sped out of the gym. Seiya shook his head and chased after her. Thank goodness for all that conditioning that football had put him through, without that he wouldn't be able to keep up with the pastry head.

"Odango!" he called out, he followed her through the courtyard and into the cafeteria. 

She laughed as she jumped unto a table. Seiya stood a little ways away from her and grinned. He could tell she was getting tired, by the flushness of her cheeks and the way she fought to catch her breath.

"Well?" he asked. Usagi grinned.

"Catch me if you can!" She giggled running though a side door. Seiya shook his head and chased after her. Through another hallway and up one flight of stairs-

"Uff!" Usagi landed hard. Her exhaustion finally caught up with her as she fell on the steps. Seiya stood at her feet. She slowly turned her body around to look at him. He stood on the landing while she was slanted upon the steps. Seiya had finally caught her…

"You caught me…" She whispered as he locked eyes with her.

"Hai…" Seiya bent forward, "Daijobu?" he asked her. Usagi's chest heaved up and down.

"Hai… daijoubo… here's your cap, Seiya-chan," she held the cap out to him. Seiya looked at the cap in her hands and then at her. Slowly he took the cap from her looked at it again and then at her. Then he tossed the cap over his shoulder and bent down over her, his hands and knees on either side of her.

"I don't want the cap, Usagi… I chased you because I want you… and I caught you…" Seiya said, his eyes locking with hers. Usagi felt her heart speed up, if possible. 

"Hai…" She whispered. One of Seiya's hands traveled up her side, barely brushing against her. Usagi's breath caught in her throat.

"Can I keep the little bunny I just caught?" Seiya asked, his eyes no longer laughing but completely serious. Usagi gasped. He couldn't be serious… could he? He'd run all the way through the school, just to capture… her? Not even a youma had that much perseverance.

"Please?" He asked. Usagi lifted her head a little bit to brush her lips against his in the tiniest of kisses. He gasped inwardly, completely surprised at what she had just done, and yet totally happy. He looked her in the eyes.

"Is that a yes, Usako…?" He asked. 

"Hai…" Usagi replied. Seiya's arms tightened around her slim waist and pulled her body close to his as he felt himself being submerged in the air around her. Finally his lips descended upon her own in a kiss of the purest of passions.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, bringing herself even closer to him. She suddenly felt so complete and right in his arms… as if she was just flooded over by him. Slowly he eased off the kiss and pulled away to look at her.

"Aishiteru…"

"Aishiteru," Usagi replied. Seiya smiled and kissed her once again.

__

The End! Fin! No More! That's All Folks! Sayonara!

Love: Xaph!


End file.
